For the Record Modern warfare 2 Novelisation
by WILKO369
Summary: A Novelisation of the video game modern warfare 2, I've changed a few things around as in the story I noticed a few flaws in it, and it's clear to me that infinity ward didn't spend enough time researching


INTRODUCTION

Captain John "Soap" Mactavish

The world around me is falling to pieces, everyone is at each others throats, and right now two super powers are close to full scale war and the rest of the world has to sit and simply watch what could become a second Cold War...

This is due to recent events with an american soldier in Russia, but the truth is it started before then, it started 5 years ago, and most would describe it as being our fault.

But to be honest they wouldn't be far wrong, I was merely a trooper in the regiment back then, and on my first couple of days of finishing my SF training (the training after the infamous, gruelling UKSF selection course) and being assigned to mountain troop of bravo squadron i was already on my first operation. This was the first of many covert operations I underwent all linked to that bloody civil war between the Russian Ultranationalists and Russian government loyalists. I know what you're thinking, what could be worse? Around 15,000 nukes at stake and they could end up in the hands of Ultranationalist psychos. Unfortunately that wasnt all going on in the world, meanwhile in the newly united middle east (after Iraq, Saudi Arabia and the rest of the countries surrounding the persian gulf united into one brand new nation) General Kahled Al-Asad poisoned the minds of the population and corrupted most of the government itself and was leading a revolution and an uprising against the president of this newly found nation. He was protesting to the people that President Al-Fulani had prostituted their land and handed it over to the West and that their new unified nation was not being lead by a true Islamic leader, but a puppet of the United States. This then lead to Al-Asad promising the poplulation that he would lead them to into the future as a powerful and glorious nation, once he had most of the population on his side, he decided to take the rest of the nation by force by executing people who didnt agree in the middle of the street, and then actually executing President Al-Fulani on live television. This massacre was known as "the night of the broken glass II", it was so sadistic they even compared it to the likes of the nazi regime of Germany back in WWII. The US forces were quick to react to this by mobilizing the USMC stationed on high alert to attack from the persian gulf and then shortly afterwards sending in the US army by air to capture Al-Asad and end his reign of terror. This war was cut shorter within a couple of days as the USMC advanced through the nation until they had reached the capital city, Basra, thinking that Al-Asad was in the Republican Palace. However Al-Asad was no where to be seen in the capital city, the Americans knew they had to get out quickly.

Before this operation our lads had given them intel that Al-Asad had his hands on a nuclear warhead and sure enough he had it, SEAL team six had found the nuke in the palace

and all the troops were told to evac the area while the NEST teams tried to deactivate it, unfortunately they weren't succesful and in the blink of an eye the troops were all killed. This warhead killed over 30,000 US troops from both the Marine Corps and the US army. We on the other hand had struck luck, while we were in the caucasus mountains helping out the Russian government fight the Ultranationalists, an informant of ours had given us intel regarding a possible location of Al-Asad in Azerbaijan.

Our informant seemed to think Al-Asad would be in a safehouse he had used in the past, as he believed that Al-Asad would not be a martyr in the eyes of his people and kill himself just to kill the US troops. So none the less with the permission of the Russian government we teamed up with the Spetsnaz-GRU and went to find the Arab and beat a name of a supplier out of him. Our informant was correct on the location of Al-Asad and he was indeed in the safehouse. After securing the area and ridding it of all Ultranationalist forces my Captain, Captain John Price, started to interrogate the General and finally beat a name out of him,

he then executed Al-Asad and told us the name the Genral and given us. His name was Zakhaev, Imran Zakhaev, a ghost from Captain Price's past, Price was once involved in a two man operation back in the 90's when he was just a leftenant working under Captain Macmillan. Their task was to assassinate Zakhaev, the first assassination our government had asked to be carried out since WWII, they thought they were succesful after slotting him with a .50 cal round from an M82 taking his arm clean off. Unfortunately the blood loss didnt kill him that day and the monster survived to this day and supplied Al-Asad with a fully functioning nuclear warhead. It was clear he and the rest of the Ultranationalists had got their hands on an ICBM facility belonging to the Russian government, we had to end this and finish what Price started. Within the next 12 hours the British government had been discussing matters with the United States government and the Russian government and they agreed on a join operation to be conducted by us British SAS, the USMC and the Spetsnaz.

Our task in hand was to capture Victor Zakhaev, Imran's own son, in an attempt to draw him out by holding his son hostage. Our attempt nearly worked as we ambushed Victor Zakhaev's convoy, however he made a break for it and we were forced to chase after him through the city streets while being engaged by countless Ultranationalist rebels, unfortunately as we finally had him cornered he pulled a gun on himself, our only lead to Zakhaev had slotted himself in the brain. Zakhaev at this point became enraged and blamed us westerners for his son's death and in his anger threatened the west that he is still in possession of enough warheads the level the east coast of the USA, the total number of losses predicted was over 41 million people, we couldn't afford to allow this to happen. Our SAS team and Staff Sergeant Griggs's Marine

Force recon team moved in swiftly breaking through the outer defenses of the Ultranationalist camp surrounding the ICBM facility, however as we got closer and closer to the nuclear facility Zakhaev must have learned of our presence and then fired the Ballistic missles targeted at the east coast of the US. Without hesitation we moved in as quickly as possible breaking into the facility and fighting off the defending rebels and finally made it to the controls for the missles, where we used the deactivation codes given to us by the Russian Loyalists to stop the attack on the USA. We had saved the Americans from total eradication of their east coast, but not all was great, Ultranationalist reinforcements had been sent in to kill us. We made a daring escape attempt by hijacking a few of the trucks stationed at the facility however Zakhaevs forces were in pursuit and closing in on us, and to make matters worse an Mi-24 Hind attack helicopter was chasing after us attempting to kill us as well. Further on down the road the Hind blew up the bridge thus forcing us to make a stand fighting off the rebels. We were then informed by the Spetsnaz-GRU that Russian forces were on their way to save us however a massive oil tanker blew up killing most of our troops, I lost conciousness for a few minutes ony to wake up seeing the marine SSGT Griggs dragging me behind cover, then my last memory of him is seeing him being killed before my eyes. Then walking down the destroyed bridge was none other than the evil, one armed, Russian monster with two rebels either side of him walking down killing every last one of us themselves, I watched my leftenant get shot in the back of the head by a 50 cal. handgun, then just when it seemed I was in for it as well a Mi-28 Havoc belonging to the loyalists flew in and blew up the enemy Hind distracting Zakhaev and his men. I then remember hearing a strained voice calling my name, it was Price lying there on the ground wounded and bleeding out, he then looked at Zakhaev and nodded towards him, then looked back at me and slid his Colt .45 to me. Then I remember my killer instincts kicking in and as soon as Zakhaev and his men turned around they each got a double tap of 9mm rounds to the forehead. The last thing I remember after I killed Zakhaev and his men is Sergeant Kamarov of the Spetsnaz-GRU telling me im going to be fine while being loaded on to a stretcher attached to a helicopter, then turning to the left of me to see some other Russian soldiers trying to resuscitate Price. Those 6 days left the world in pieces and was the catalyst that made the present day what it is...

In the five years since the 6 day war between us and the Ultranationalists, the Ultranationalists won their war against the government Loyalists and have taken control of Russia, the public now believe that Zakhaev was a martyr and died for his country thus brainwashing the population into following his ideas of recreating the Soviet Union and conquering the west. One such Russian has taken it to the extreme, Vladimir Makarov, former Spetsnaz-GRU soldier turned psycho, he follows Zakhaev's in an extremely sadistic manner. Firstly he has blown up English speaking schools, rigged a soccer stadium in Moscow with explosives and even lead terrorist attacks on London and Moscow for threatening to remove the Ultranationalist party from power. These attacks were extremely horrific and brutal, meanwhile in the world I was still currently serving with the British Special Air Service and had more or less recieved a whole new squad as there was only a small number of us left in Bravo squadron after the 6 day war in the Caucasus mountains, somewhere along the line I'd made fast promotion, within a year i was already a corporal, then after a daring rescue mission in the British embassy of Afghanistan i was promoted again to Sergeant, this continued as the more dangerous the missions got and eventually I saw myself become an officer and by the end of the 5 years I was already a Captain.

Towards the end of these 5 years Makarov's arms deals with Militias in central and western Africa and his attacks on anyone posing a threat against the motherland and the Ultranationalist party were getting worse, this had to stop. However he wasn't the easiest person to get to, but none the less America's JSOC and British DSF (Director Special forces) Major General James set up Task Force 141, it was loosely based off 2003's Task force 77 separated into 5 smaller groups known as; Task Force Black - 22 SAS and SBS, Task Force North - 160th special operations aviaton division (Nightstalkers), Task Force Blue - SEAL team six, Task Force

Green - 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment (Delta Force) and lastly Task Force Orange - Comprised of various Intelligence agencies but particullarly MI5, MI6 and the CIA. Our main objective is to aprehend or kill Vladimir Makarov, however we are also sent on missions linked to any possible Ultranationalist terrorist act or attack.

My Bravo squadron was chosen to represent 22 SAS in the Task Force, this is comprised of me,I came into the SAS from the Parachute regiment, Leftenant Simon Riley who came in a year or two after me from the Rifles, Sergeant Gary Sanderson who came in from the Royal Irish regiment, Lance Corporal Wayne Hughes who came in through the Mercian regiment and all the rest of my squad are still FNG's and have only been with my squad for a couple of years so i don't really know much about their background. So far I've already seen my fair share of action, me and Roach (Sgt. Gary Sanderson) were assigned to a covert operation to retrieve a downed ACS module from a US sattelite that Russian forces had retrieved and taken back to one of their airfields in the area. We had to movequickly as we couldn't afford to allow the Russians to crack the module, if they managed to crack it then they'd pretty much have a backdoor key to the whole of the US. USA's sattelites were the only thing back in the Cold War that prevented the Russians from a full scale invasion, if the Ultranationalists had cracked it in our time period then the US might as well have a huge neon sign welcoming the Russians into their country.

In order to gain access to the airfield without attacking the base head on guns blazing we were forced to move around the Tian Shan range in Kazakhstan and then climb up on to the surface putting us in the perimeter of the airfield without breaking a single fence or firing a single bullet.

We had a few close calls while climbing the range however we made it safe and sound, once we were on the outskirts of the airfield we were given the perfect oppurtunity to invade with stealth by using the cover of a blizzard, I was perched on an icy ridge looking over the camp giving me the ultimate vantage point to cover Roach while he made his way across the camp, we killed verylittle units as Roach had the unfair advantage of moving through the blizzard with a heartbeat sensor, however I do recall having a few close calls and having to fire a few rounds from my supressed M14. As Roach made his way across the airstrip and planted some C4 to sabotage the fueling depot, I remeber tapping into the Russian's comm links and discovering the location of the downed sattelite and which hangar it was in, I told Roach of the whereabouts and we rendevoused outside the hangar, I recall joking to him asking him wether he decided to take the scenic route. Once we were inside and I took care of guards I told Roach to head upstairs and look for the ACS module, as I was inspecting the downed sattelite for anything the Russians could use against the US, I remeber the Hangar doors opening with 30 plus Ultranationalist soldiers all pointing different firearms at me, I heard a voice coming from the speakers saying, "This is Major Petrov, we have you surrounded if you do not come out we will open fire on your friend and then come and kill you, you have 5 seconds to comply".

I quietly said to Roach over our comm link, "Go to plan B", I waited and as Petrov counted down to 2 I was thinking what the christ is he doin blow the damn C4. Then I remember all the Ultranationalists all drop to the floor at the sound and sight of the exploding fuel depot and Roach and I jump up with our C8 carbines and slotted all the Russians in the hangar doorway, an alarm was raised after this and every Ultranationalist came flooding out of their hangars to come and stop us from escaping, I remember being engaged by countless enemy troops as Roach and I were sprinting across the airfield taking cover behind the MiGs or anything else we could, once we made it down the hill we were engaged by soldiers on snowspeeders, I quickly took advantage of the situation and hid behind a wooden cabin and as the snowspeeder drove past the cabin I jumped out of my hiding spot and smashed my ice pick into the driver's chest flinging him off the vehicle, I noticed to the left of me that Roach had slotted a driver himself with a 5.56mm round from his C8 assault rifle. We then spent the rest of the mission escaping on the snowspeeders with enemy units right behind us, however we gained too much speed and momentum as our snowspeeders went across the frozen lakes and over the trees and finally jumping over a huge gorge where our Chinook was landing to extract us. This was most probably the most daring operation I had ever taken part in, only two of us took down an entire airfield occupied by the Ultranationalist forces.

However 141's task didn't stop here, I was told of what happened while Roach and I were away on our operation in Kazakhstan, Agent Joseph Allen of the special activities division in the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) was on a deep undercover op going under the alias Alexei Borodin. His task was to befriend Makarov and gain his trust by goin on on one of his terrorist attacks with him, General Sheperd the head of our Task Force had told us how he had said to Allen that it would cost a piece of himself, and after watching the CCTV footage I know exactly what he meant. Makarov and his men along with an undercover Joseph Allen entered Zakhaev International Airport carrying rifles and machine guns and went around the airport killing every civilian in sight. After an encounter with the Russian FSB counterterrorism unit they made their way to their escape vehicle and in the footage on the camera Allen had attached to him one of Makarov's allies says to him, "We sent a strong message today sir."

Makarov then turned to Allen pointing his MP443-GRACH pistol towards him and said, "That was no message, this is..." and killed Allen with the pistol. Somehow Makarov knew Allen wasn't the real deal, but then after looking into it we could see that Makarov had set up a trap, for starters in the elevator he said in fully spoken English, "Remember, no Russian..." then the CIA noticed that all the firearms they were using were NATO weapons. The final thing that tipped them off was the fact that Makarov and his men were all speaking in English putting on American accents.

They were trying to set up the USA, Makarov now has an excuse to lead the Russian armed forces into full scale war, with all the evidence left in that airport to suggest that it was the Americans was enough already, but with an American CIA agent, former soldier in the 75th Ranger regiment laying there in the airport pretty much told them that it was the USA.

Allen was the only one who could prove the USA's innocence...


End file.
